PEN-01M Momokapool
The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. Based on the AMX-109 Kapool, it is built and piloted by Momo Technology & Combat Characteristics A Kapool-based Gunpla used by Momo, and assembled by her with advice from Koichi Nanase, but she rejected custom plans that are not cute.Official site (English)High Grade Build Divers 1/144 Momokapool model kit manual The kit's custom style focused not on firepower or mobility, but solely on "Kawaii Power". It has been customized with a cute penguin motif, and contains a mini Kapool, the Petitkapool, making it more adorable. The Kapool's missile launchers have been removed because they weren't so cute, and the unpleasant sharp tips of its iron nails have been rounded off, reducing its attack power. However, its speed and strength/durability have both been greatly improved as a side effect of pursuing ultimate cuteness. Like its base Gunpla, the Momokapool can transform into a cruising form by retracting its arms and lowering its head, but Momo gave it a more literal name, 'Ball Mode', based on its appearance. The Ball Mode boasts improved cruising capabilities, and can be used for dodging as well as other various ways, including using itself as a kinetic weapon as seen with its 'Rolling Attack'. Since the Momokapool is incapable of flight, it needs help from its teammates, such as riding on top of the RX-零 RX-Zeromaru's Armed Armor Hattori, when aerial travel or combat is necessary. Armaments ;*Hand Claw :Momokapool's version of the original Kapool's Iron Nails. Although their rounded tips caused a reduction in offensive capabilities, the destructive power of a wing slap from penguins, which the kit was based on, were more powerful than imagined, and it is obvious that this Gunpla has similar power. :;*Hand Beam ::Beams can be shot from a total of ten claws on both hands. They were based on Koichi's advice that it is better to have basic shooting weapons. ;*Belly Beam :The Sonic Blast of the base Gunpla was renamed to an extremely straightforward "Belly Beam". Despite its cute name, its destructive power is far from it, being capable of obliterating enemy Gunpla in one shot. Special Equipment & Features ;*Petitkapool :A small green gunpla, it is stored inside the Momokapool with its arms and legs retracted, resembling a ball. Momoka came up with this gimmick after seeing boxes within boxes. The Petitkapool pops out when the Momokapool's head opens, and can be used as an escape pod or as a Petit Mobile Suit for movement purposes. It can also be used to scratch enemy Gunpla during combat. Once the Petitkapool is ejected, the Momokapool turns inactive as Momoka's control is transferred to the small Gunpla. The Momokapool can be reactivated when the Petitkapool returns into its body. Special Attacks ;*Rolling Attack :In Ball Mode, where Momokapool retracts its arms and lowers its head, it can use its feet in a buzzsaw-like fashion by spinning rapidly. However, as the feet are sticking out, the Gunpla can end up tripping on ground protrusions. ;*Infinity Shot :A combination special move with the GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky. The Momokapool ejects its Petitkapool, and the 00 Sky kicks it like a soccer ball towards the enemy using the leg-mounted triangular device after activating Trans-Am Infinity. The power of the kick combined with the propulsion power of the Petitkapool results in a powerful attack that overwhelmed even the tough armor of the Super Shock Gundam, which is five times stronger than a usual Gunpla's. This special move also caused Petitkapool to land some distance away from the immediate battlefield, which can be an advantage or disadvantage depending on the situations. History The Momokapool was designed by Momoka to fulfil the condition given by Koichi Nanase for him to join the force, Build Divers, set up by herself, Riku Mikami and Yukio Hidaka. Having piloted Koichi's Kapool prior to this, Momoka designed a Gunpla based on it and customized it with a cute penguin motif. Koichi was surprised when he saw the plans for Momokapool, and suggested that she scratch build it and offered to help. The Gunpla proved its worth in its first battle, vanquishing an MS-11 Act Zaku in a one-on-one fight. Picture Gallery Momokapool (Episode 07) 01.jpg|Activated (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 02.jpg|Attacking with Hand Claw (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 03.jpg|Close up underwater (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 04.jpg|Rolling Attack (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 05.jpg|Petitkapool Appears (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 06.jpg|Petitkapool Attacks (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 07.jpg|Belly Beam (Ep 07) Momokapool (Episode 07) 08.jpg|Celebrating first victory (Ep 07) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 09).jpg|Firing Hand Beams (Ep 09) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 16) 01.jpg|Activated (Ep 16) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 16) 02.jpg|Defeated (Ep 16) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 16) 03.jpg|Petitkapool takes the enemy flag (Ep 16) Impulse Gundam Lancier (Episode 23) 01.jpg|Encountering the Impulse Gundam Lancier (Ep 23) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Petitkapool emerges from the water (Ep 24) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 24) 02.jpg|Petitkapool attacks Impulse Gundam Lancier (Ep 24) PEN-01M Momokapool (Episode 24) 03.jpg|Petitkapool kicks Impulse Gundam Lancier (Ep 24) Gunpla HGBD Momokapool.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Momokapool (2018): box art HGBD Momokapool Ver. Zaishin.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Momokapool Ver. Zaishin (Gundam Docks at Hong Kong III exclusive; 2018): box art HGBD_Momokapool_(Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Momokapool w/ Petitkapool (Front) HGBD_Momokapool_(2).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Momokapool w/ Petitkapool (Rear) HGBD_Petitkapool.jpg|HGBD Petitkapool hgbd-momokapool (2).jpg hgbd-momokapool (7).jpg|Petitkapool inside Momokapool gundam-docks-at-hong-kong-limited-gunpla (1).jpg|''Gundam Docks at Hong Kong III'' HGBD 1/144 Momokapool Ver. Zaishin Notes & Trivia References External links * Momokapool on Gundam Build Divers (Official Site)